The Cat of Zero
by Yami584
Summary: After being sent to the Boundary during the final battle against the Imperator Jubei finds himself teleported to a magical world by a young girl named Louise. Now a Familiar Jubei must serve the young noble as her servant, but how long will it be before the servant becomes the master?
1. Chapter 1

_A cats new life_ ;

* * *

Darkness encompassed all around. There was no light. No sound. No life. This was the Boundary. A place where the various timelines intersect. Floating in this space was a cat,  
but this was no ordinary cat. This was Jubei of the six heroes who defeated The Black Beast. He stayed there motionless for sometime before looking at his claws.  
His claws which helped him defeat many foes. His claws that he used to save many lives. His claws...that he used to kill his own wife. The memory kept appearing every time he closed his eyes.

Him and all his friends and allies launched the final assault against the Imperator and her forces. Among them was his wife Nine. She had been corrupted and turned into a servant of the Imperator  
attacking and hurting all those she once cared for. Even after Terumi died she remained the same. Desperate to turn the battle back into her favor Nine created a wormhole into the Boundary to suck in all of her enemies.  
Realizing there was no way to bring her back Jubei aloud himself to be sucked into the vortex. Before he was swallowed however he slit Nines throat with his claws.  
The last thing he saw was his friends and allies calling his name and Nines dying face. Over many years of fighting you'd think nothing could upset him anymore, but seeing the woman he loved dying in front of him and knowing it was by hi own hands he couldn't help but shed tears.

"Well. Guess this is it." He said to no one in particular. He had no way to escape the Boundary and even if he could he didn't know when or ware he'd appear.  
All he could do was sit and wait for whatever happens next to happen. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long for a strange light suddenly appeared nearby.

"What in blaze's?!" He yelled. Nearby was a round glowing portal. The portal hovered there as if it was waiting for him to approach. Jubei was hesitant to go near though.  
He didn't know where it led. For all he knew it could lead back to the time of the Dark War, or to a timeline where everything was backwards, or-

"Ah to hell with it!" He cried as he entered the portal.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere_ )

In the country of Tristian was an academy for mages. This academy taught many talented wizards to wield there magic. Among them was a young girl named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.  
Or as most people like to call her Louise the zero. She earned this nickname do to her difficulty casting magic. And by difficulty I mean every time she casts a spell it blows up in her face. Literally.  
But today was a special day. Today the second year students would summon there Familiars. Partners and servants for the rest of there lives. This was her chance to show she wasn't a zero. After awhile her teacher Professor Cobalt call her up.

"Ms. Vallière. Your turn." Cobalt said. Louise walked forward.

"Look out everyone. Louise the zero's about to blow." Louise's enemy Kirche mocked causing all the other students to laugh. Louise stared at her in anger.

"Shut it Karce!" Louise yelled back. "You'll see! I'll summon a Familiar that'll put all of yours to shame!"

"Oh please. What could a zero like you summon that could be better then my flame?" Kirche petted the salamander next to her. "Or Tabitha's Sylphid?" She pointed to a small blue haired girl with glasses next to a blue wind dragon.  
"Face it Louise. You'll always be a zero no matter what you do."

"That's enough Kirche!" Cobalt said ending Kirche's insults. "Please go ahead and summon your Familiar Ms. Valliere." Louise huffed before turning around.  
She began the chant to summon her Familiar. When she finished she waited for her Familiar to appear. At first nothing happened, but just as Kirche was about say something mean a large explosion went off.  
People began to cough and wave the smoke out of there eyes. As the smoke cleared they could a figure. At first all they could see was it's back. It wore a yellow coat with weird looking sleeves.  
It had two swords on it's back, but it's most noticeable feature was it's two feline tails. As the figure turned around they saw it was indeed a cat. It's face sticking out of the hood with an eyepatch on it's left eye.  
All present looked at the strange cat before them.

"I've never seen a cat like that before."

"Me neither."

"How is it standing on it's hind legs?"

"Are those swords real?"

The students whispered back and forth to one another. Kirche on the other hand could only stare at the scene in shock.

"How." She finally said out loud. "How could Louise who has zero skills, at magic and zero breasts have summoned a creature like that?" Unfortunately Louise heard every word she said. She turned toward Kirche with a proud grin. Kirche glare daggers at the prideful twerp.

While this was going on Cobalt was staring at the new Familiar with curiosity.  
He never saw a cat that could walk on it's hind legs. let alone one with two tails. And those swords. Despite his curiosity he had to let the ritual be completed.

"Miss Valliere. Please finish the contract." He told his student. Louise snapped out of her glaring contest with Kirche and turned to her teacher.

"Yes sir." She said as she approached her Familiar.

'Where am I?' Jubei thought to himself. He looked around at his surroundings. At first he thought he landed in some castles yard, but when he saw the kids in uniforms he knew it was a school.  
And judging by there appearance it was a school that taught magic. When he looked around some more he saw a lot of strange beasts. He looked at the dragon and salamander.  
'There are some pretty amazing beasts here.' His gaze soon fell onto a rather large mole. 'Spoke to soon.' He then looked at a young girl with pink hair who was approaching him.

'What's this girl up to?' He thought ready to draw his swords at a moments notice. The girl spoke in a strange language. After she was done talking she grabbed his face, pulled him closer to her and...

 _SMOOCH_

'WHAT THE HELL?!' He screamed internally. This young girl who was young enough to be his granddaughter just straight up kissed him on the lips!  
As soon as she pulled away he felt a sharp pain on his left paw. He unzipped his sleeve and brought the paw out. Some strange symbols started burning themselves into the top of his paw.  
As this was going on the bald elderly man who Jubei figured was a teacher looked on in shock. When the burning sensation stopped he looked at the weird writing on his paw.

"The contract is now complete." The bald teacher said in a language That Jubei understood.

"What contract? What's going on? How am I able to understand you now?" Jubei asked. When he spoke everyone looked at him in shock. Even Kirche was stunned silent.

"I-it talked!" One of the male students said what everyone was thinking. "The cat just talked!"

"Course I did. And I'm not an it I'm a 'he'. Learn to tell the difference. And you. "Jubei turned toward Louise who seemed to flinch in surprise. "Where do you get off kissing someone you just met?!  
Do you understand I'm old enough to be your grandpa?! Show some self control!" Louise stared at him in shock with a little blush.

"Wha-" She said before changing her expression into that of anger. "Now hold on! It's not like I wanted to kiss you you stupid cat! I was just sealing the contract between a master and her Familiar!  
It's not like I summoned you knowing you'd be a cat! So don't go making weird accusations!" When he heard her say 'summon' Jubei's anger dispersed.

"You summoned that portal?" Jubei asked.

"Y-yes?" Louise asked hesitantly. Jubei's ears twitched which caused all the girls in the area to 'aw' at how cute it looked. He looked at Louise for a couple of seconds before letting out a small chuckle followed my crossing his arms.

"Well kid color me impress." Everyone stared at him in confusion. Louise included. "I was trapped someplace not easily reached. especially with magic. To summon me from there must mean you got some impressive magic."  
All the other students looked at him like he was insane or something. (except for Louise who looked proud of the complement). "Well looks like I owe you one for that.  
I'll be your 'familiar' or whatever, but don't expect me to do everything you ask. I won't be your servant, but you can at least count on me to protect you if your ever in danger. Sound fare?"  
Louise wanted to argue, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't relant. with a sigh she agreed to his terms.

"Very well. I'll agree to your terms." Louise said proudly. Jubei smile and extended his paw.

"Names Jubei kid." Louise hesitated before agreeing to shake his paw.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Jubei stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah sorry. No way I'm gonna remember that name. Can I just call you Louise?" Louise seemed to take offense to this. After giving another sigh she agreed give him permission.

"Very well. I shall give you permission to use my name. However you will address me as lady Louise while in public. Is that clear?" Jubei rolled his eye.

"Yes mam." Louise smiled at this. While this was going on Professor Cobalt couldn't stop thinking about those ruins that appeared on Jubei's paw.

'I'll have to look into this.' He thought as he watched Miss Valliere interacted with her new Familiar.

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter of a new fanfic. Now I'm just going to make something clear. I'm NOT shipping Jubei with Louise. As mentioned up above Jubei is to old for her and it would just look weird.**  
 **They will instead have a father/daughter relationship nothing more. With that said I hope you all enjoy this new series. Also be on the look for another fanfic I'm planning to work on call "Azure Hearts".**  
 **Yami584 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The cat helps a maid_ ;

After all the circumstances Jubei faced in his life nothing could annoy him so easily. When he was summoned by a young mage with an attitude that rivaled his wife and daughter he accepted it rather well.  
When he was stuck sleeping on a pile of hay in her room he shrugged it off. When she woke him up the next day and demanded he dress her...well ok almost nothing could annoy him.

"Like I told you as my servant you have to do everything I tell you to do! That includes dressing your master!" Louise yelled getting annoyed.

"And I told you I'm not your servant! If your life's in danger then I'll protect you, but I won't dress a grown woman who could do it themselves!" Jubei yelled back equally annoyed.  
The two had been arguing for a while now with neither giving any ground. The two glared at each other for awhile before Louise had an idea that made her grin evilly.

"Alright fine. You don't have to dress me." She said earning a raised eyebrow from the old beastkin. "However if you don't you won't get anything to eat for the hole day." Louise smirked thinking she one.  
Then Jubei did something she wasn't expecting. He laughed.

"Kid you have no idea who your talking to." Jubei said. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. " I once went a whole week without food. You think I can't go a day without somethin in my gut?"  
Louise looked at him with a shocked expression which made Jubei grin. After a few seconds fouming Louise gave up and got dress herself.

* * *

A little while later the two of them entered the cafeteria where Jubei reluctantly pulled his 'masters' chair out for her. Before he could sit down however Louise stopped him in his tracks.

"Familiars sit there." She said pointing to a spot on the floor. With a roll of his eye Jubei sat down on his knees. A waitress walked by with a tray of dishes.

"Scuse me miss." Jubei said stopping the waitress. She looked around before looking down at Jubei. She was quite surprised to see a two tailed talking cat. "Would you be so kind as to bring an old man a kettle of hot water?"

"Uh sure thing uh 'sir'." She said before walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked looking down at her Familiar with squinted eyes. "I told you your not getting any food because of your attitude from earlier."

"I know, but I can still have a drink at least." Jubei said giving her his own look. Louise stared back for a bit before deciding to let him have his way for now.  
A little while later the waitress came back with a hot kettle of water. Jubei gave her his thanks before taking the kettle. Next he pulled out a bag of tea leaves and a Japanese style cup.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Louise the zero and her little kitty." Came a mocking voice. Louise turned toward the source of the insult with a twitch in her left eye.  
Kirche walked up to her with Tabitha and her familiar Flame right beside her.

"What's wrong Kirche? Jealous that your Familiar isn't as impressive as mine?" Louise asked with a cocky grin. Kirche only scoffed. She turned her attention toward Jubei only to see him sipping on his newly made tea.  
She had to admit that it was impressive, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. Not like she did yesterday at least.

"So Louise how does it feel to have actually summoned a familiar? You know despite it being so...fluffy." This time Jubei glared at her while taking a sip of tea.

"Well at least my Familiar is more impressive then yours Kirche." Louise retaliated. Jubei didn't know if that counted as a complement or not.

"I'll admit I'm impressed that you managed to summon a two-tailed talking cat that can walk on it's hind legs, but it's still no where near as impressive as my Familiar."  
She pet Flame on it's head. "In fact I bet those sword it's got are just show. I mean come on. There's no way a cat can use a sword. Let alone 2 of them."

"Never underestimate someone by there appearance." Jubei said as he was making another cup of tea only this time there was two cups. "I ain't some dumb critter who just looks or acts tough.  
I've been in many battles and shed much blood in my life. By the way I'm not an 'it' I'm a 'he'." Louise and Kirche stared at him in surprise before Kirche shook it off and put on her stuck up grin again.

"Well now I'm sure we'll see what you can do at the Familiar Exibition a few months from now. I heard even the princess will be there." Louise began choking on her drink when she heard that.  
"Well I'd love to stay and chat some more, but it's almost time for our next class. Lets go Flame, Tabitha." Kirche was about to turn and leave when she looked down to see Tabitha sitting on the floor drinking a cup of tea with Jubei.

"Delicious." Tabitha said with her neutral expression.

"Glad ya like it kid. It's an old family recipe." Jubei said with a grin. Kirche and Louise looked at the two with sweat drops. Kirche cleared her throat to get her friends attention.  
Tabitha stood up and gave a respectful bow to the old cat warrior.

"Thank you for the drink."

Anytime kid."

As the two female mages were leaving Kirche looked at Flame who understood his masters silent order. With surprising speed the salamanders tail whipped at Jubei aiming for the right side of the old beastkin's head.  
However instead of hitting him Jubei merely blocked the strike with his right paw. The three mages looked at him in shock while Jubei only took another sip of his tea with his free paw.  
After he did that he gave Flame a glare that caused the salamander to sweat.

"What'd I say about underestimating someone by appearance?" He said with a sharp edge in his voice. Flame looked at him before running away out of fear.

"Hey Flame wait!" Kirche cried before running after her Familiar. Tabitha gave one more look at Jubei before walking after her friend. Jubei smiled at them.  
Suddenly a loaf of bread was shot in front of his face. Jubei looked up at Louise who's gaze was turned away though there was clearly a smile on her face.  
"I suppose you deserve an award for that." She said not looking at him. Jubei only grinned before taking the bread.

"Thanks 'master'." He said before taking a bite out of the bread.

( _4 hours later_ )

After classes where finished for the 2nd and 3rd year students many of them gathered outside with there Familiars to relax and talk with one another.  
Louise went off somewhere leaving Jubei alone to meditate on the grass. Or at least he would be if the other Familiars didn't crowed around him. For some strange reason the Familiars found him interesting.  
While he sat there trying to find a piece of mind a young maid girl was walking by with a tray of cakes. As she was walking by she somehow tripped on her own feet.  
Before she could hit the ground however she found herself being held in the arms of a twin tailed cat with an eyepatch. Her tray of cakes balanced perfectly on it's twin tails.  
The students looked on with surprised looks. Not just for how he managed to catch the maid and the cakes, but for the fact that he was half way on the other side of the yard a few seconds ago.

"You alright miss?" Jubei asked helping her get back on her feet.

"Y-yes." The maid said surprised the cat could talk. "T-thank you mister...?"

"Names Jubei. What's yours?" He introduced himself while handing the platter back to her.

"My names Siesta. Would you happen to be miss Vallière's Familiar?"

"Huh. Guess word gets around fast here huh?"

"I suppose." At that moment a young girl with long brown hair walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find lord Guiche?" She asked the two.

"Yes my lady. In fact I was just on my way to deliver these cakes to his table." Siesta answered her. "Please follow me and I'll lead you to him."

"Thank you very much." The young girl said. Siesta thanked Jubei again before guiding the young mage to the guy she was looking for. Jubei watched her leave.  
Suddenly he felt something nuzzle the back of his head. As soon as he turned he saw a familiar looking dragon.

"If I'm remembering correctly your that Tabitha girls Familiar." He placed his paw on her snout and preceded to rub it. Sylphid nuzzled his paw as he petted her.  
As Jubei looked in her eyes he could see there was something special about her.

"I wonder if your master knows how special a Familiar you are?" He asked. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a racket nearby.

"Lord Guiche how could you!" The brown haired girl cried. The blonde haired boy named Guiche was just caught two timing on the brown haired girl and a blonde girl with curly hair.

"Montmorency, Katie please calm down this is just a miss understanding!" Guiche said with his hands raised.

"I can't believe you've been two timing on me with a first year!" The girl who had to be Montmorency All but screamed. Some of the other students gathered to watch Guiche get what he deserved.

"Now girls please calm done." Guiche tried once again to calm them down.

"You jerk!" Both girls yelled ending with Montmorency slapping Guiche in the face and storming off along with Katie. The students laughed at Guiche's expense.  
Guiche on the other hand turned toward the one he 'thought' was responsible.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at Siesta who looked terrified.

"Um I." She tried to defend herself. Without warning Guiche grabbed her wrist hard enough to make her wince in pain.

"Because of you two beautiful girls now hate me! How exactly do you plan on making this up to me?! Well! Speak you lowly commoner!"

'Someone please help me.' Siesta thought to herself. Suddenly a familiar paw reached out and grabbed Guiches arm. Guiche looked down in surprise at the one grabbing him.  
Jubei looked up at the punk with a glare so full of hate it would make the most vicious of beasts whimper in fear.

"Didn't ya folks teach you not to harm a lady?" He asked as he squeezed down on Guiche's arm causing him to let go of Siesta's out of pain. Guiche managed to yank his arm free, but saw that it left a large bruise on him.  
He looked at Jubei with anger. "How dare you lay your filthy paws on me you beast?!" He hissed at the beastkin.

"How dare you blame someone else for your mistakes you spoiled little ass?!" Jubei hissed back. Everyone gasped at what he just said. Guiche's blood began to boil.

"You dare insult me?! It seems your master hasn't taught you to respect your betters you damned cat! fortunately I'm more then happy to teach you!"

"Your welcome to try kid."

"Meet me in The Vestry court yard in 1 hour. I'll show you what it means to defy a noble such as myself." And with that Guiche turned and walked away. With in moments the rest of the student dispersed.  
Some went to tell there friends about the duel that had just been declared. Jubei stood there alone with Siesta.

"Mister Jubei?" Siesta said nervously. She looked down in guilt. She was about to apologize for getting him involved when he stopped her.

"Don't say it kid. You've got nothing to be sorry for. Besides." He turned towards her with a confident smile. "There's no way I'm gonna loose to someone like that."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter ain't very good. I kind of ran out of ideas near the end there. Anyway hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Cat teaches a lesson;

Louise was walking back to the yard were she left her Familiar. She was feeling quite perplexed about the Familiar Exhibition. She went to ask Professor Cobalt if it was true about princess Henrietta attending the Exhibition this year.  
To her surprise she learned it was true. At first she was excited about seeing her childhood friend again, but there was still a problem. She had no idea what her Familiar could do.

'Lets see. He strong that was proven by how he stopped Kirche's Familiar's strike with little effort. He's definitely wise. And those swords. I'm sure he could use them quite well, but what else is there.'  
As louise was trying to figure out an act her for her Familiar to do in the exhibition she barley heard the student talking around her.

"Hey did you hear? Guiche just picked a fight with Louise the zero's Familiar."

"Seriously? How'd that happen?"

"Apparently he got caught two-timing on Montmorency and a first year and tried to take it out on one of the maids. And the cat guy stepped in to stop him."

"Man Guiche is seriously going to beat up a Familiar for his mistakes? That's just not right."

"There suppose to meet in the Courtyard in a few minutes. I'm gonna go watch him knock the cat around. You coming?"

Sure, but I'm rooting for the cat." The two student ran off towards the courtyard. Louise walked a few more meters before coming to a sudden stop and turning.

"Wait. What did they just say?"

( _Later in the courtyard_ )

A large crowd gathered around the two combatants. Jubei stood there with a serious look. His paws crossed. While Guiche stood opposite of him holding his rose with a cocky grin.

"I'm impress you didn't run away little kitty. I can respect a man who is willing to accept his defeat with honor. Even if that man is a filthy cat." Guiche mocked.

"Only thing filthy here kid is your mouth kid." Jubei retorted. Guiche dropped his grin for a moment from the insult before putting it back up.

"Are you ready beast?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Before the two could exchange blows however they found themselves interrupted.

"W-wait!" Cried a familiar voice. Louise pushed her way through the crowd until she was in the center. She was panting rather hard.

"Lord Guiche please forgive my Familiar for insulting you. I beg you not to hurt him." Louise giving a respectful bow. Guiche looked at her for a few moments before giving another cocky grin.

"Very well." He said with a mocking tone of kindness. "I will over look the way your "pet" acted towards me. That is if he would bow his head to me to show how regretful he is for his actions."

"Sorry. Can't do that." Jubei said sternly. Louise stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Louise whispered scream. "Guiche is a very skilled mage! There's no way you could be him! Just bow your head and apologize."

"Can't."

Why not?!" Jubei looked at her with a serious look. Louise looked back at him in confusion.

"If I apologize for sticking up for those who can't stick up for themselves then I can't call myself a man." Louise was surprised by his answer. She couldn't help, but respect the Beastkin for his convictions.

"Aww. Ain't that cute. The cat thinks he's a person." Guiche mocked getting a few laughs out of most of the crowd save for Siesta, Tabitha, and even Kirche. Jubei ignored Guiche's insult and smiled at Louise.

"Don't worry kid. I've got this." He said as he stepped forward. "Hey punk. What do you say we make this a little interesting." Guiche raised his eyebrow at this.

"What did you have in mind?" Guiche asked.

"A wager. If I win you have to spend a day each serving the gals you wronged today. That makes three days in total." The crowd chuckled at the thought of Guiche acting like a servant for three days.  
Montmorency and Katie who arrived after over hearing what Guiche did nodded in approval. Guiche looked at Jubei with a horrified stare.

'Is this cat serious?!' He thought. 'Damn it. If I decline the wager I'll be seen as a coward, but if I agree and I end up loosing-no. There's no way I could loose to some mangey cat...but if he does somehow win!"  
Guiche tried to think of away to get out of this when his eyes fell two objects that gave him an idea. He smiled a confident grin.

"Very well. I agree, but only on one condition." Guiche said.

"And what would that be?" Jubei asked narrowing his eye. At that moment Guiche's confident smile was replaced with an evil grin.

"If I win...you must cut off your own tails!" The crowd let out a gasp. Louise and Siesta both looked at Guiche in horror. A few of the student looked at Guiche in disgust.

"H-hey Guiche. Don't you think that's a bit much?" A fat student with an owl on his shoulder said looking nervous.

"Even I think that's going to far." Kirche admitted. Guiche ignored what was being said as he stared at Jubei with confidents.

'What now little kitty.' He thought. 'Surely you would loose the will to fight if your tails were put on the line-'

"Sure. Sounds fare enough." Jubei said without hesitation. Guiche looked on in shock. As did everyone else present.

"Y-you can't be serious." Guiche stuttered. "If you loose your have to cut off both your tails! Do you seriously think you can best me?"

"Not saying I can. The way I see it were both putting our pride on the line. Now come on. Lets get this over with." Guiche stared at the Beastkin in frustration.

"Fine! If that's how it's going to be! Then let the duel begin!" He swung his rose and a petal fluttered to the ground. When it landed an armor appeared in the shape of a female warrior wielding a lance.  
Jubei looked at it in confusion. His paws still crossed.

"The hell's this?" He questioned. Guiche chuckled.

"This my furry friend is a golem. What's wrong? Have you lost the nerve?" Guiche taunted the cat warrior who only let out a sigh.

"When you said this was a duel I thought it ment we'd be fighting mano a mano. I didn't think you'd use such a cheap trick. Alright then. Looks like I'll have to break your toy first." Jubei said not moving or uncrossing his paws.  
Guiche's blood boiled. He pointed his rose in Jubei direction.

"Teach that accursed beast a lesson my golem!" He ordered. His golem charged forward. it's lance pointed down to pierce the warrior Beastkin. Jubei stood there with his eye closed.

"No!" Louise cried as the spear came inches away from piercing her Familiar. Siesta covered her eyes unable to watch her savior meet his end because of her.

( _Cue music. I'll let you decided_ )

 **SLASH**

In an instant Guiche's golem was cut in half by it's midsection. Everyone looked on in stunned silence. Jubei stood behind were the golem once stood. His paws still crossed while his twin tails each held a sword.  
Guiche's legs began to tremble. When Jubei looked at him with his good eye Guiche panicked. He swung his rose a few more times summoning four more golems which charged at the beastkin.  
Jubei walked forward. He dodged the first golems attack by moving slightly to the left and countering with a cut to the golems head. The second golem tried to get him by stabbing through the first golem to get at him.  
Jubei saw this coming however and quickly jumped back. The second golem stabbed at him a few time, but Jubei avoided all of them before stabbing it in the chest with his right sword and pulling it downward.  
The last two golems attacked him at the same time. Jubei deflected there blows easily. They attempted to finish up there attacks by stabbing down at the same time making an X with there lances.  
Jubei jumped at the right moment and landed at the top of the makeshift X. He gave a small grin before leaping off the X and cutting the two golems vertically on his way down.  
Guiche attempted to summon more golems, but before he could raise his rose Jubei appeared suddenly in front of him. One of his sword inches away from his throat. Guiche stared at the Beastkin who stared back with a serious look. His paws never even uncrossing.

( _end music_ )

"I-I yield." Guiche said as he fell to his knees in defeat. Jubei sheathed his swords before turning and beginning to walk away. The student looked at him in complete shock.  
Suddenly Jubei stopped. He stood there for a few moments in silence.

"You know kid you shouldn't rely on just your magic alone." He finally said. Guiche looked up in confusion. Jubei turned his head so he could look at the young mage.  
"You've got strong magic sure, but there are times when magic alone won't be able to protect you. That there magic 'you' use is more of a crutch. If you want to get stronger then learn how to fight with your own strength.  
If you rely on your golems or any other thing you summon to fight all your fights then you'll never truly advance in strength." Guiche looked at him with a stunned expression.  
Now that he thought about it he has used magic to solve all his problems for him. He never thought about how to better himself physically. He looked at the beastkin no longer with disdain or annoyance, but with respect.  
Jubei smiled at the young mage before turning his gaze elsewhere.

"He's all yours." Jubei said before walking off. Louise snapped out of her bewilderment and ran after her Familiar. Guiche looked at him in confusion.  
suddenly two shadows blocked him from the sun. He looked up in surprise and fear at two familiar girls who looked at him with evil grins.

* * *

"That was quiet impressive. Wasn't it Headmaster?" Professor Cobalt asked his Superior. The two stood in the Headmaster's office. Professor Cobalt was showing the Headmaster what he found out about the ruins that appeared on Miss Vallière's Familiar when they heard a strange ruckus outside there window.  
When they looked out they saw said Familiar fight against young master Guiche. Professor Cobalt wanted to intervene, but the headmaster stopped him and watched the fight play out.

"Indeed." The headmaster said petting his mouse Familiar. "And he didn't even use the power of the ruins. Miss Vallière has summoned quiet a powerful Familiar."

"But headmaster. What would happened if he did use the power of his ruins?" Professor Cobalt asked. The Headmaster looked on as his student and her Familiar walked out of sight.

"We'll just have to wait and see." The Headmaster answered turning to the book on his desk. A familiar looking set of ruin shown on the page.

* * *

 **There's the third chapter. I don't know how I feel about this one. I tried to make the fight as quick and epic as possible. Tell me what you think. Your feedback is always important. Laters.**


	4. Update

**Hey ya'll. Yami here. So I've been taking a look at your comments about everyone's reaction to Jubei. Well I've got good news. I've finally figured out how to fix the chapters.**  
 **(Yes I didn't know how to until now please don't judge.) So I've fixed up chapters 1 and 2. Feel free to take a look. K that's it. Enjoy the newly fixed chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone. Yami584 here. Still alive. Sorry for not updating enough, but I've been busy in the real world. Christmas and all that. I'll try to update some of my chapters soon.**  
 **Well without further ado here's the next chapter of "La Cat of zero". Bon Appetit.**

* * *

 _The Cats Disciple_ ;

"How the hell do I get myself into these situations?" Jubei thought out loud as he scrubbed Louise's panties. It was the next day after his duel with that loud mouthed kid Guiche.  
Louise was less then pleased that he picked a fight with a noble, but she wasn't to mad. She was actually impressed with his strength and skills as well as his convictions.  
Nonetheless she still felt he needed some form of punishment. So here he was cleaning her dirty laundry with his bare paws. He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't be mad at her.  
He did start something with that noble kid. He didn't regret kicking his ass, but he did feel a little bad for putting Louise in the spot light like that. Nobody wants unwanted attention after all.  
Still he hated having to clean her clothes. Especially her panties.

'Kid knows no shame.' He thought as he folded her unmentionables.

"Hi there mister Jubei." Came a feminine voice. When the old cat turned around he was greeted with two familiar looking young ladies.

"Your those two gals that Guiche kid was fooling around with." He said as he stood up. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well we wanted to come thank you for teaching that pig headed Guiche a lesson." Montmorency said. Katie nodding next to her. "Guiche has apologized for fooling around with us and did everything we told him to yesterday.

"Well that's good to hear." Jubei paused for a few seconds in thought. "So what exactly did you make him do?" Montmorency's answer was an evil chuckle and a creepy face. Now Jubei was feeling kind of bad for the kid.

"Well we just came by to say thanks for showing Guiche to be more respectful to women. Katie and I are going into town for a bit of shopping." Montmorency turned around to leave after waving goodbye to the old cat.

"Hey girls." Jubei called. The two young ladies turned with curious looks. "Don't be to hard on that Guiche kid. After all no ones perfect." The two girls looked at him for a moment before nodding with smiles and going on there way.  
The old warrior looked at them with a happy smile. He loved helping children grow into respectable adult. He reached down to grab some more clothes to clean.  
Suddenly he found the basket moving away from him. Or to be more accurate 'he' was being move away from the basket and hoisted into the air.

"What the?!" He cried. He looked around and saw what had him. " tarnation Sylphid will you put me down?!" Sylphid ignored him. She held him up by his coat with a happy look on her face.  
"Come on Sylphid I've got stuff to do! I'll play with you later ok?!" Sylphid began to lower Jubei to the ground, but before the cat warrior could react the dragon lied down, wrapped her arms around him and begin to nuzzle him.  
"Why me?" Jubei sighed in defeat as hearts began flying over the dragons head.

* * *

A little later after Sylphid finally let him go Jubei walked down the hall to his and Louise's' dorm with the laundry in a basket. He was about to reach for the handle when.

"DAMMIT ALL!" Louise voice cussed from the other side of the door. Jubei paused for a moment before entering the room. Louise sat on the floor. There were papers scattered all around the room.

"You ok there kid?" Jubei asked setting the laundry to the side. Louise sat there in silence for a few seconds before answering.

"I can't figure out what to do for the Familiar Exhibition." She said in a hush voice. Jubei sighed and shook his head.

"That's still a couple of months away. No use fretting over it now."

"You don't understand!" Louise yelled. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes. Jubei was surprised to see her crying. "All my life I've been called a zero.  
My grades are always zero, My magic is zero, hell my breasts are zero! When I summoned you. It felt like I was finally breaking free from 'Louise the Zero, but If I can't figure out how to show off your skills then I'll still feel like a zero."  
The room was silent. Neither of them said anything for what seem like hours.

"So what?" Jubei said atlast. Louise looked at him with a confused expression. "So you have trouble with magic. You think I became this strong in one night?  
Remember What I said when we first met? I was in a place that's not easily reached. The fact that you managed to summon me from there is proof enough of your magical potential.  
And don't worry about that Exhibition thing. I'll think of something." Louise stared at her Familiar with teary eyes, but they weren't sad. These were tears of happiness.

"Mister Jubei." Louise said with a teary smile.

"And don't worry about your chest. Some guys like girls with small breasts." The room was once again silent although more eerie.

"Jubei." Louise growled. Jubei looked at her and began breaking out in a cold sweat. Her face which was filled with sadness was now replaced with pure rage. Louise lifted her wand up.  
"You stupid cat!" She cried followed by an explosion.

* * *

Jubei was once again walking away in the hall. This time away from the dorm room and cover in dirt. Louise was so pissed after literally exploding she kicked him out and said he wasn't getting any dinner tonight.

'Note to self. Never mention Louise small chest. Ever.' He thought to himself. Suddenly his stomach let out a loud growl. "Damn I'm hungry."

"Mister Jubei?" Came a familiar voice. Jubei turned to see the maid from yesterday.

"Siesta?" Jubei said.

* * *

Jubei was happily eating the food he was given. The other servants watched him with smiles on there faces.

"It's real nice of Y'all to feed me like this." Jubei said before taking a bite out of some steak.

"It's the least we can do for our sword." The head chief laughed. Jubei looked at him with a raised brow.

"Sword?"

"Yes! You defended Siesta from that arrogant noble! Your the sword for commoners everywhere!"

"You know I'm standing right over here right!" Came another voice. Jubei turned to see a familiar young blonde man. He wore his uniform shirt over an apron and a clothe tied around his head.  
"I maybe working for you now, but I'm still a noble!" Guiche said reminding him of his title.

"True lord Guiche!" The chief said with a grin. "But the Head master said to treat you like any of the other servants! Now get back to work cleaning thoe pots!"  
Guiche grumbled a bit before going back to scrubbing the giant pot. Jubei turned to look at Siesta who had a nervous smile

"I told lord Guiche he didn't have to serve me, but he said he was a man of his word. So the head master told him to work with the other servants." She explained.  
Jubei nodded in understanding then turned back to look at Guiche. When He finished eating Jubei thanked the for the food and started making his way to the door.

"Just a moment cat!" Guiche called. Jubei turned to look at the kid. Guiche looked at him with a serious look. Siesta and the other servants were beginning to worry that they'd get into another fight.  
To everyone's surprise Guiche got on his knees and bowed to the old cat warrior.

"Please train me!" He begged. Jubei raised a brow at this whiles Siesta and the servants mouths where hung open. "I thought about what you said about relying on my magic alone.  
If I don't learn how to protect myself from others without the use of magic then I'll never be able to call myself a man! So please! Teach me how to use a sword!"  
Jubei stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning.

"You got it wrong kid." He said. Guiche raised his head to look at him. "The way of the sword isn't just for protecting ones self. It's for protecting others. The sword should only be used to protect  
those who can't protect themselves. I won't train some who uses it just to keep himself safe." Guiche looked down crest fallen. Then Jubei laughed which confused the young mage.

"Then again the last two I trained never really planned on protecting others either at first." The old cat turned to the young mage with a grin. "Go get some rest kid. We start early tomorrow mourning.  
Guiche looked at him in shock before smiling widely.

"Thank you master!" He said bowing to the cat again. Jubei took a quick look at Siesta who smiled back at him. With that Jubei made his way back to his dorm to prepare for tomorrows training lesson.


	6. Chapter 5

_A cat and his sword;_

The sun had barely risen over the academy. Most people were still fast asleep. The only sound being made were the sounds of wooden sword smacking each against one another.  
Guiche fell back on his ass with an 'oof'.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" Jubei mocked as he looked at the noble with his wooden sword resting on his shoulder. Guiche stood back up and grabbed his training sword.  
He got back into the stand he was shown a little while ago. He moved to attack the old catman who blocked his strikes with ease. "Don't use standard attacks. Unorthodoxed ones give you better openings."  
Guiche tried to kick at his legs to feint him out before striking at his head. Jubei blocked it though.  
"Good job." The beastkin praised the young noble. Guiche tried to charge at him only to be tripped by Jubei's tails. Guiche got back up and engaged the veteran again.  
"Try to break my focus." Guiche kept swinging at Jubei who continued to block. "Your holding the sword to tightly." With a quick move Jubei knocked the wooden sword out of the mages hand and pointed the tip of his at his throat.  
"Now to lightly." Jubei pulled the wooden blade back. Guiche fell on his rump again panting heavily. Jubei walked over to the side. He set down his wooden sword and picked up a couple of towels.  
He threw one over at Guiche who managed to catch it...with his face. Guiche pulled the towel off and began wiping the sweat.  
"Your doing pretty good despite it being your first day of training."

"Thank you master." The young noble said cooling down after the work out. The two had been going at it for 2 hours. Half of the first hour was spent teaching Guiche the stands and form to take.

"Now make sure you practice the stances and moves during your free time. Once you got it down to were it just come naturally then we can move on to the next part of your training."

"Understood master."

"Alright. That's enough training for now. Go get some rest before classes start." It was at this moment that Guiche let out a depressing sigh.

"That's right. It's Montmorency's turn to boss me around." Jubei stared at his disciple with a confused look.

"I thought the girls shared there turns?"

"I wish. First Katie took her turn and invited Montmorency to join her in tourturing me. Now Montmorency is going to invite Katie to boss me around even worse then before."  
Jubei stood there silently for a few seconds pondering what he said. Finally he let out a small chuckle.

"That's pretty clever. There sneaky little girls." Guiche glared at his master. His right eye twitching. He stood up after a couple of seconds, brushed himself off, and began walking back to class while waving goodbye to his master.  
Jubei in turn started making his way back to his and Louises' dorm. While he was walking his mind started thinking about what he should do for that exhibition thing.  
Truth be told he couldn't give a rats ass about some show for Familiars. He thought it was demeaning, but when he saw Louise feeling so upset about it his heart just couldn't bare to see her like that.  
To be honest she reminded him of his family. She had his daughters determination as well as her short temper. Not to mention she was a mage just like-  
Jubei stopped walking and stood there like a statue. Memories started flooding back to him. Some happy, but most not so much. "Nine." The cat warrior whispered to himself.  
suddenly the ground began to rumble snapping Jubei out of his trance. "What the?!" He looked around trying to find the source of the rumbling. It started getting louder as if it was moving towards him.  
'Oh no.' He thought to himself as he realized to late what was coming. Suddenly a large mass came flying towards him from behind him. He turned his head quickly and his eye widened in a comedic way.  
A large dust cloud went up and covered the area. When the dust cleared there was Jubei struggling in the grip of one very happy blue dragon.  
"OH FOR WHAT EVER GODS SAKE SYLPHID! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" Sylphid didn't replay. All she did was nuzzle and lick the old cat while hearts flew out of her head.  
Jubei let out a defeated sigh. "This is going to be a running gag isn't it?"

 **[insert troll face here]**

* * *

 _(6 hours later)_

Louise was walking down the hall. An irritated look on her face. When she woke up she couldn't find her Familiar anywhere. She hoped he'd show up after class, but He never did.  
Guiche told her they were training in the yard earlier that mourning before he was ordered by Montmorency ordered him to bring her a drink.

"If I find he's not there I'm going to make him-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar looking blue haired mage. "Tabitha? What are you doing here?"  
Instead of replying the book worm mage simple pointed in the direction she was facing. When Louise turned her head she was quite shocked. There in the arms of Tabitha's blue dragon was the Familiar she had been looking for all mourning.  
Both of them sound asleep.

"What the?" Louise asked confused.

"I think Sylphid has a crush on mister Jubei." Tabitha said with a neutral expression. Louise looked back and fourth between the dragon and the cat.  
She shook the many questions out of her head before walking over to the sleeping familiars.

"Hey. Cat. Wake up." She said as she nudged the sleeping beastkin. Jubei let out a snort before opening his eye.

"Oh. Hey kid." The cat man said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Mourning."

"It's noon now. You've been asleep for 6 hours." Jubei started registering what she said. His eye widened when he finally remembered. He looked up at the sleeping blue dragon.  
Carefully he made his way out of her grip.

"I kinda got hung up. Sorry if I worried you kid." Louise let out a light blush.

"I-I wasn't worried about you. I just wanted make sure you didn't run away is all. Like it or not your the only Familiar I have. If you ran off that would just cause me more problems."  
Jubei let out a sweat drop at the girl stubborn personality. "Anyway come on."

"Where're we going?" The old cat asked. Louise grabbed his paw and started pulling him along.

"Where going shopping."

* * *

 _(Later in town)_

As Louise and Jubei walked down the street the latter couldn't help, but look around. This was the first time he'd been anywhere besides the school. It was a nice little town with lot of shops and plenty of markets.

"I hope Sylphid won't be upset when she wakes up." Louise said think back to eariler.

"Strange you'd be worried about someone other then yourself." Jubei retorted. Louise turned her head to glare at him. "Besides she's a big girl. She'll be fine.

* * *

 _(meanwhile)_

Back at the school Tabitha was petting a crying Sylphid who awoke to find the 'kitty man' missing.

"There there." Tabitha petted the weeping dragon. Meanwhile Kirche and Flame were watching from the side with sweat drops.

* * *

 _(Back to the plot.)_

"So why the sudden need to go shopping." Jubei asked. Louise kept her head turned so the he couldn't see her blush.

"Well. Sense your trying to help me prepare with the exhibition coming up I figured you deserve some sort of reward for your efforts.  
Jubei kept quiet for a bit. For the short time he new this girl he very rarely seen her act kindly. Especially to him.

"Well. So you can be kind." The beastkin mocked.

"S-shut up! I'm always kind!" Jubei chuckled at Louise's' reaction. It was at this moment that he noticed the people talking around them.

"Look at that cat?"

How's it walking on it's hind legs?"

"It's with a mage. Maybe it's a Familiar?"

"Never seen a Familiar like that before."

"Mommy look! That kitties walking!"

"Don't get to close. It might be dangerous." That last comment kinda ticked Jubei off. He didn't care what they said about him, but he didn't want to be treated like a dumb critter.

"Where here." Louise said as she stopped. Jubei turned and looked at the building in front of them. The sign had a picture of a sword on it.

"A weapons shop?" Jubei asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's better to have a spare sword in case something happens to your other swords." Louise said as she walked in. Jubei stood there for a few seconds.

"I don't see anything like that happening." He said as he walked in after her. True to it's name the weapon shop was filled with all kinds of weapons.  
Swords, daggers, axes, hammers the works. A man came out of the back. He was a shifty looking fellow. Ugly two.

"Welcome my dear. How can I-hey! No animals in my shop!" He pointed at Jubei like he was some vermin. Jubei instantly didn't like him.

"Please sir. I am Louise de La Vallière and this is my Familiar. I'm here to purchase a weapon from your 'fine' establishment." The shop keeper looked between Louise and Jubei.  
He didn't like having an animal in his shop, but he didn't wish to chase away a noble Customer. He put on a smile and rubbed his hands together.

"Very well ma'am. I'll...over look this...Familiar in my shop for now. Now How may I help you?" Louise smiled as she aproached the counter.

"I'm looking for a sword." As Louise was busy haggling with the shop keeper Jubei was looking around. So far he wasn't impressed with any of the weapons here.  
Suddenly he felt something strange. An odd sensation coming from one of the swords in the corner. He walked over and pulled out the blade. It was old and rusty,  
but there was something else about it. Jubei looked to make sure no one was watching. Thankfully Louise was distracted by the shop keeper showing her a golden sword  
That was clearly just for show and not at all useful in a real fight. While they were busy talking about prices. Jubei removed his eye patch. Once it was removed his eye patch **Sekigan** activated.  
Sure enough Jubei could see something in the sword. Something it shouldn't have. A soul.

"That's to expensive!" Louise cried. Jubei quickly placed the eye patch back on and walked over to the young mage with the sword in his paws.

"I'm sorry, but that's the price for such a fine blade like this." The shop keeper said not budging a bit. "If you don't like it then you might as well find another shop."  
Louise sighed. She didn't have that much money on hand and the sword was out of her price range.

'Not what do I do?' She thought. Suddenly an old rusty sword was placed on the counter. Louise looked down to see Jubei.

"Where take this one." He said flatly.

"Huh?!" Louise and the shop keeper cried in unison.

"You want this old thing?!" Louise cried.

"That cat can talk?!" The shop keeper cried.

"It should be in your price rang. Besides there something I like about this one." Jubei proclaimed. Louise wanted to protest. To say there had to be way better swords then this old piece of junk,  
but she took one look in the old beastkins eye and realized his mind was set. Louise let out a sigh.

"How much is it?"

* * *

 _(later)_

The mage and her Familiar walked into the academy grounds. Jubei's new sword strapped to his back.

"Master!" Came a familiar voice. The two turned there heads and beheld a strange sight. Guiche walked up to them with bags under his arms and more on his back.  
His mole Familiar was next to him. Also with bags on his back. Montmorency and Katie walked next to him with smiles on there faces.

"Good to see ya kids." Jubei said walking up to them.

"Why did Guiche call you master?" Louise asked. The other two girl also shared her curiosity.

"I started training him in swordsmanship. We started this mourning actually." The three girl had surprised expressions. Guiche put on a proud face.  
"Course he's no were no the other 2 I trained." Guiche stumbled and nearly dropped the bags.

"Well. It seems the little kitties become quite the teacher." Came a very familiar if not bitchy voice. Louise turned her head with a tic mark on her head.  
Kirche strolled over with Tabitha right beside her. "Maybe he can teach you how cast a spell Louise the Zero."

"And maybe he can teach your familiar how to do more the barf out fire Kirche." The two started arguing back and forth while the others stared at the argument from a safe distance.

"Will you broads shut up! I'm trying to sleep over here!" All eyes turned towards Jubei in shock and in some cases anger. Instead of being afraid however Jubei only smiled.

"So you finally decided to speak." He said turned his head a bit to look at his new sword. Without warning the sword hilt popped out of it's sheath startling everyone present. (Poor Guiche dropped the bags he tried so hard to hang onto)

"So you did know." The sword said.

"From the moment I saw you. Your a very powerful sword."

"Well you got a good eye there. I gotta say I've had a lot of partners in my days, but never a cat."

"Well 'partner'. What do I call ya?"

"I'm the great sword Derflinger."

"Nice to meetcha Derf. Names Jubei."

"Well Jub. Tell me something about ya. I'm curious to know someone who can tell the difference between a magic sword and a cheep knock off."

"Haha. Alright, but only if you tell me somethin about yourself." The two of them began walking off trading stories about there 'hay days'. Meanwhile the other where still staring off in shock.  
One question was in all there minds.

'What just happened?'

* * *

 **There we are. Derf and Jubei. I think they would get along well don't you? Well until next time. Ta!**


	7. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	8. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
